Isobel (Episode)
Isobel is the twenty-first episode of the First Season and the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|Isobel Promo Trailer ISOBEL RETURNS TO MYSTIC FALLS — Isobel returns to town and stuns with her attitude and her demands that Alaric arranges a meeting with her daughter . When mother and daughter finally meet, Isobel refuses to answer most of Elena’s questions, but reveals that she will stop at nothing to find the mysterious invention that John Gilbert has been searching for. Isobel’s dangerous actions lead , and to step in and help Elena deal with the situation. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Malese Jow as Anna * David Anders as John Gilbert Guest Cast * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming Co-Starring * Jena Sims as Cherie * Michael Roark as Frank Trivia * Antagonists: Isobel Flemming and John Gilbert. * All credited main characters appear in this episode. * This episode had 3.31 million viewers in USA. * This is the first episode to be named after a character. The second is Rose (episode), the third is Katerina and the fourth is Klaus (episode). * It is also the name of a song by Bjork and the second song by Dido. Cultural References *'' , a 1939 American film based on the novel of the same name, starring Vivien Leigh and Clark Gable. * , an American sitcom airing on CBS. * , a 1903 novel by American writer Jack London. * , a syndicated American tabloid talk show hosted by Maury Povich, 1991–present. Quotes ' ' (to Isobel): ''Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself. ---- : (to Isobel) You do not come into my town, threaten the people I care about. Going after Elena? Bad move. You leave her alone or I will rip you to bits because I DO believe in killing the messenger, you know why? Because it sends a message. ---- : But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me? Isobel: Because he's in love with you. ---- : What proof do you have? : I don't need any proof. That's a DNA test for John, Elena and Maury Povich to deal with. ---- Isobel: (to Elena) As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. ---- Isobel: Don't look for any redeeming qualities. I don't have any. ---- : I like being a living dead person. ---- : Stefan is different. He wants to be human. He wants to feel every episode of ''"How I Met Your Mother".'' ---- : Human life means that little to you? Isobel: It means nothing to me. It's just being who I am. ---- : She threatened to go on a killing spree. : I take it that's not okay with you guys? ---- : You successfully cured him of anything interesting about his personality. : Remember who helped me. : I hate myself. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Isobel Trailer|Promo Pictures Isobel_saltzman.jpg Isobel08.jpg Isobelcontrol.png vampire-diaries-isobel-behind-the-scenes-10.jpg vampire-diaries-isobel-behind-the-scenes-5.jpg Damonxx1.jpg 0057806021a.jpg 005781806c5.jpg 005782602fb.jpg normal_tvdisodamonisobel4.jpg normal_tvdisodamonisobel4.jpg normal_tvdisodamonisobel3.jpg 1-the-vampire-diaries-1x21-isobel-damon-isobel-promo.jpg 1-The-Vampire-Diaries-1x21-Isobel-Elena-Isobel-Damon-Stefan-Promo.jpg 1x21-Isobel-the-vampire-diaries-12013551-1280-720.jpg 1x21-Isobel-the-vampire-diaries-12015633-1280-720.jpg 1x21-Isobel-the-vampire-diaries-12017348-1280-720.jpg 1x21-Promotional-Photos-the-vampire-diaries-11517076-500-349.jpg isobel_flemming_saltzman.jpg isobel-damon.jpg normal_tvdisoelenaisobel2.jpg Nuevo-Still-Dia-del-Fundador-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11986560-500-363.jpg tumblr_le3kshYNOo1qfw4q0o1_500.gif Vampire-Diaries-1x21-HD-damon-and-elena-15234609-1280-720.jpg Vampire-Diaries-1x21-HD-damon-and-elena-15234722-1280-720.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Episode-1-21-Isobel-Promotional-Photos-damon-salvatore-11516777-500-355.jpg vampire-diaries-isobel-23.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289333-400-450.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x21 : Isobel Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters